onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Next Arc after Punk Hazard?
what do you think is the next arc after the punk hazard arc?maybe wano country or even big mom(whole cake island)? Strawhats could go to Elbaf. Take the baby giants back home. I guess they could face off with Big Mam but it feels like its to soon for them to do that. I don't think Luffy's there yet. Wano country idk. I don't really feel it. The samurai could be a hint that Oda is ganna take the Strawhats to Wano country next but so far the samurai's mission doesn't seem to have any priority. Also so far the samurai hasn't been hinted anything about leaving back to Wano country even after he finds his son let alone the strawhats. (April 14, 2012 11:06 PST) I don't think the SHs will need to take the giant kids home to Elbaf (or whatever giant island they came from). Smoker and the rest will most likely take care of them. 06:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) You going to make stuff like this, you should make join the wiki and make a blog. This I more if. Blog subject, I think. DarkSkullPirates 06:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) im putting my vote in for wano countryZevinmartin 09:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Elbaf is in The New World. A trip to Wano Country isn't to far away, since Samauri & kids will need to be get home somehow without getting lost. I see a little mini arc comming up before they get there though (Maybe an arc similar to Whisky Peak). Also it's far to early for them to face Big Mam, since is maybe Whole Cake towards the middle of The New World. Besty17 16:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I think before any major arc acually comes i think they will do something that would bring them back in to the world................know what i mean bcs everyone on soabody thought they all just died off or something i think something like that is going to happen after punk hazard.......also before there match with big mom even starts i think atleast zoro and (maybe) sanji should be able to use the first two Haki's.............also last thing i want to see is the rest of the crews bounties going up 04:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It's won't be long time before Big Mom open that bomb box. Luffy and Sanji have already used haki. Luffy defeated PX1 with one hit. Later, Sanji was able to use speedy kicks similar to CP9's owl-like character Fukuro's Geppou technique. Realisticly from were the Straw Hat's are based. The next arc could be Rajin Island, Mystoria Island or Risky Red Island. Besty17 09:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) If Raijin island is one of the next islands being pointed to then that is where they are going no doubt. They have talked about this island many times, nami saw it in a weatheria book, and they show the monk arriving at the island and meeting a creepy ass old woman talking about an umbrella, too much detail not to involve it in the story. Plus it gives them another opportunity to play on luffy's rubber characteristic. 07:50 April 20, 2012 (UTC)